Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today
''Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Richard Rich Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It is the sequel to David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989)'sfilm, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale ''and 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe's film, ''Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Somewhere on a mysterious Island strange creatures called Boggs are living there along with a shipwrecked boy named Lucas. Although the Boggs don't know that he's there. He tries to get some food, by distracted them with animal noises. Far away from the Island, Odette and Derek are on their way to help the people by building a bridge leaving Alise in the care of Queen Uberta and Lord Rodgers and their animals Friends: Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin and the Scullions. Queen Uberta begins to prepare Alise to learn how to be and act like a princess. But Alise doesn't want to be a Princess in this way, but what she really wants, is be a modern Princess. Lord Rogers says that Alise needs adventure but Queen Uberta disagree. While fighting once again, Alise uses her chance to swim in the lake with her friends but Quickly she's sent back to the palace to learn to be proper. Queen Uberta seemed to be strict with her and teaches Alise everything but she falls asleep, and she is getting to bed. The same night Lord Rogers, Jean-Bob and Speed are trying to get Alise out of her room and go for adventure. The next morning, before Queen Uberta enters Alise's room with Yoga lessons, she notices that she's gone with Lord Rogers to the Port to take a Ship. Queen Uberta is angry. Alise dresses in pirate style making Lord Rogers realize that Uberta was right, he turned Alise into a Pirate just when Alise was about to have fun. On the first night they see the polar Star and Lord Rogers says that Sailor always used this star to guide the way back home. Queen Uberta was nervous and sends Puffin and the scullions to find Alise and bring her back home safe and sound. In the middle of the open sea, a typhoon was coming forcing Alise, Lord Rogers Speed and Jean-Bob to fight against the big wave, and they are also forced to leave their Ship because it was in flames and all are trying to swim for their lives. when the sea seems to be calm Lord Rogers regain consciousness in a mysterious island but he can't find Alise. Then Suddenly the Boggs appear and they try to eat him but Lord Rogers uses his brilliant mind by saying that he is a chef and they began to split in two groups: One is the Starfish Group and the other is the Coconut group, by wearing kitchen clothes. Lucky Alsie was safe, then suddenly Scully in his ghost form helps Alise to get out of the place, and then she meets a boy named Lucas and they become friends. Lucas helps Alise to build a ship with wood by not making any sounds because the Boggs have good ears. So while they're mute they make hand signals and Alise understands everything. She discovers that Lucas had run away from home because his parents are poor and his father was too weak to continue his work and he was about to send him to an orphanage. Alise wanted him to go with her but he refuses by saying that he belongs in this Island. Alise tries to free Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob and get back home but before they are on they way, Puffin and the Scullions finally find Alise and Lord Rogers and together they defeat the Boggs and they sail Home with Lucas. But once they are on the Port Uberta is happy to have Alise back but she runs after Lucas by trying to tell him that running away is not getting him anywhere. While Odette and Derek are on their way back to the Palace after they finish their work when Chamberlain explains that Alise is not at the Palace. Worried, they go to find her. But Scully tells them that she's fine and guides them to the Parents of Lucas who are also on their way to find their son. As the 4 meet and explain what happened, Lucas and Alise are reunited with their parents and the 4 parents are so happy their children are now home safe and sound and look towards the Polar Star in a sign of gratitude. Trivia * 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Merlin, Archimedes, McKenzie Fox, Truly Scrumptious, Caractaus Potts, Pollie Pi, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney, Roger Rabbit, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham, Rizzo the Rat and Walter), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, The Masters of Evil (excluding Team Rocket), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Star Wolf Team, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. * The Masters of Evil (excluding Team Rocket), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Star Wolf Team, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady will be working with the Boggs. *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree'' and The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirates Today were released in 2016. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Princess films Category:Sequel films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers